


Loving You When You're Gone

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hurt, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's fear drives Felicity away and in the end not even a change of heart can stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You When You're Gone

Oliver watched her enter her darkened apartment, a stack of boxes to be folded in her arms. She moved about for a moment, setting the boxes and her purse down, flipping on a light, and then sigh as she looked out over her belongings. "Felicity."

"Oliver!" She screamed and spun, spotting him for the first time.

Oliver stood, taking a couple of measured steps towards her. He didn't miss the way she swayed backwards, as if to put distance between them. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shock appeared on her face, then she looked away. "You're leaving and you weren't going to tell me?"

"Walter is my boss, he knows," she said and moved to walk away. "Besides, it's not permanent."

"It's 600 hundred miles away. For a year." He pointed out. Yet she didn't look at him, instead going about her business. He followed her to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching her. She grabbed a bottle of previously opened red wine, poured a glass and drank from it.

Still holding the glass she finally looked up at him. "What Oliver?"

"What about the team?" He asked, thinking that would have been enough reason for her to stay. Felicity liked helping people.

"Great thing about computers, I can do the same thing in another state."

At that he grit his teeth, trying to reign in his frustration. This wasn't going to be as easy as he liked. "Is this about what happened?"

Felicity lifted her glass and drained it, never breaking eye contact with Oliver until it was empty. Then she turned and poured another. "You know what," she slammed the bottle on the counter and turned to face him, "this is about that. I'll be honest. It was tense between us before. Then after? After you told me it was a mistake, that you regretted it, that it couldn't happen. After all of that, being around you is unbearable. I-." Her voice broke slightly, but she stopped and took another swallow.

"Felicity..." He started with a sigh, unsure where to begin. They'd been down this route already. Oliver had kissed her three weeks ago. They'd been fueled on adrenaline, she'd almost lost her life...he'd almost lost her. Then soon after he'd realized his mistake. Oliver had known that it would be impossible. He couldn't be so invested in someone. Not someone like Felicity who would challenged him, who broke down walls he built, who was already constantly in danger. "It has nothing to do with my feelings."

"It has everything to do with them Oliver! People have feelings! You can't just hurt mine and think it's going to be okay!"

He turned, propping his back on the inside if the doorway so that he wasn't facing her.

"You can't pretend it didn't happen! It did!" She sighed deeply then spoke again, this time more softly. "I need to do this."

Except he thought about her leaving and it made him feel sick. He'd lived on an island for five years, lost friends and family, fought for his life, killed, but this was the first time he'd felt this way. He needed her. He swallowed past a lump in his throat and faced her again. "Let me try," he said finally.

"What?" She asked, confused and shocked.

Oliver pushed off the door and closed some of the distance between them and stopped only inches from her body. Reaching out, he took her glass and set it aside. "I'm asking you not to leave." Slowly, be lifted his hand to her cheek and cradled it. Oliver didn't miss the nervous look in her eyes. With another step forward he lowered his head. "Let me try and make it work." Except her hand came up to his chest and she stepped back, breaking the brief contact he had with her.

"No, Oliver," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "You can't change your mind, not like this. I deserve better then that. Better then you wanting to be with me because of the threat of me leaving. I want someone who wants to be with me without questioning themselves. Without being pressured."

She was serious. When he'd gotten there not once did he think there would be no way of convincing her. Oliver thought if he could make this right then all would be okay. 

"I want you," she said, her voice pained, "but not like that."

Oliver knew the emotions on his face were clear as day. So this is what it had felt like when he'd told her there couldn't be anything between them. He'd tried and she'd shut him down. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. They weren't in a relationship and he'd only kissed her once, but it was painful regardless. His chest was heavy, each breath felt a bit more difficult. 

"I need you to go," she said breathlessly, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Felicity...." He pleaded, begged. Because if he left, that was it. She was gone.

"I need to do this. It will be good for me Oliver."

She looked up at him, still crying. He'd done this. For the past couple of years everything seemed to have come back together for him. His family business, friends, family, the Green Arrow. What he hadn't noticed was the bomb ticking down on his relationship with Felicity. Everything had been coming together and now it was all falling apart. She said needed to leave, but she didn't understand how much he needed her to stay. In fact, Oliver hadn't even realized how much he needed her until she was gone. It wasn't until he imagined her out of his life did he realize he'd fallen in love with her, and he'd gone and chased her away. "This isn't over," he said firmly. "You're going to come back and we will finish this conversation."

She laughed sadly and offered him a sad, watery smile. "I hope you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> There may be another part to this, but in the mean time I'm leaving it as complete.


End file.
